


Found In The Storm

by Comp_Lady



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alex/Ben doesn't become apparent until the end, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Animal Rescue, Bathing/Washing, Cat, M/M, This is largely a Ben-centric fic, that giant poly pairing only gets a mention at the benning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comp_Lady/pseuds/Comp_Lady
Summary: The gardens are always greener after it rains. Always a bit quieter, a bit more peaceful. King Benjamin goes on a walk in the gardens and find something unexpected.





	Found In The Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wellreadfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellreadfan/gifts).



> For Wellreadfan! Who pointed out that Ben rarely gets a cat in fic and that needed to be rectified.

The gardens are always greener after it rains. Always a bit quieter, a bit more peaceful.

A storm had been doing it’s best to drown the city for several days now. Trapping everyone within the castle walls while lightning flashed and thunder shook the very stone of the castle. By the end of the first night it had everyone in a mood. None more so than Alex, who had become more agitated and distressed by the hour. Only King Washington seemed able to fully distract him and soothe his jangling nerves. It left Ben adrift; the castle still didn’t feel like home, King Gilbert and King John were still more acquaintances than husbands to Ben. Leaving Ben acutely aware of the sense of isolation that leached from the walls, carried by the rain’s chill.

Ben took advantage of the first break in the clouds to escape into the garden. Wrapping his cloak tight around his shoulders, waving off concerned servants. Assuring them he’ll stay to the path with mild annoyance. There isn’t really anywhere else he can freely go, were he to go into the city the citizens would gawk at him. So he follows the path that leads to the back wall of the garden. No one goes back there often, and the groundskeepers will be focusing on cleaning the public gardens first. Ben will have solitude.

He hardly pays attention to the path as he walks. Lost in thought as he steps around deep puddles and fallen branches. Mulling over how easier things would be if he could have slipped easily into his new role. Then he wouldn’t feel like such an outsider. Alex was a godsend, but this storm had peeled back that rosy layer, showing the plain truth. How little Ben knew. King Washington still knew Alex better, still had his love first, still had his  _ trust _ first. Ben just would never be—

_ “MAAAAAOW!” _

A high pitched squeal stops Ben and his thoughts in their tracks. There’s nothing in this area of the gardens, it’s really more of a service path along the outer wall of the castle grounds. The only thing to see beside the stone wall and trees are several culverts along the base of said wall. Ben hears it again, then again shortly after, and again as he starts to walk forward. Following the shrieks instead of the path, down through the soaked grass to one of the culverts. It’s a treacherous walk, the ground is soft from the rain and shifts under Ben’s feet. There is no way he could ignore the desperate cries, to go back to the castle and inform a groundskeeper while leaving whatever little creature is down there to suffer.

Edging as close as he dare, Ben peers into the ditch.

It’s a kitten. Covered in muck and water-logged, shivering as is screams up at Ben from where it has pressed itself against the stone.

“Oh no, you poor dear,” Ben murmurs, tone soothing. Heedless of the mud as he steps into the ditch to get closer.

The kitten howls again, tries to take a step, but the mud is chest deep on its little body. It really only succeeds in tripping face-first. The sight tugs at Ben’s heart, and without a thought he’s reaching forward. Scooping the little one up and holding it close to his chest. Uncaring of the mud staining his stockings and ruining the silks of his waistcoat as he holds the shivering bundle close.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you.” Ben wraps the kitten in the edge of his cloak as he makes his way back to the castle. Carefully using a corner to wipe the grime from the kitten’s face as best he can. Keeping up the litany of comforting words as the kitten begins to shake even harder. Its cries lessening in frequency, replaced by a weak purr.

“Your Majesty!?”

The startled cries of the servants set the kitten back to screaming.

“I would like a basin of warm water brought to the bathing room… and a hot bath drawn for myself,” Ben says. Suddenly hyper-conscious of his mud soaked appearance. Clothes all likely ruined. What he did was hardly decorus for a prince, let alone a crowned king. However the servants say nothing as they help him out of his cloak and scurry off to notify his personal attendants.

Ben makes his own way through the castle corridors. Avoiding the busier pathways in an effort to remain as unseen as possible. No need for visiting nobles to see the newest King covered in muck while cradling a small, screaming mud-beast.

The King’s Wing is blessedly quiet, and the bathing room devoid of his husbands. Just his attendants and a handful of castle servants preparing his bath, a basin sitting on the table nearby filled with water. Steam curling fromm the surface. He sets the kitten down on the table, letting it sniff about, and doesn’t miss the way Anna cocks a brow at him. Glancing at the kitten then back up at him. Ben shrugs helplessly. She rolls her eyes in return, uncharacteristically quiet as she helps him out of his jacket and waistcoat. She’ll say something later, he’s sure, when the castle servants have all left and only those he brought from home are left. For now Anna turns her attention back to the preparation of the bath. Leaving Ben to his own devices.

The little kitten has left dozens of little muddy paw prints over the table. Pausing to perch his front paws on the edge of the basin and sniff at the rising steam. Crying out indignantly when Ben scoops him back up in one hand.

“Promise not to hurt my hand too much? If you cooperate this will go by quickly, okay little one?” Ben whispers.

The kitten meows again, Ben hopes it is agreement.

He slowly lowers the kitten into the water, bracing himself for sharp teeth and claws. For even louder screaming. They never come. Just loud purrs as the kitten squints up at Ben. Dirt swirling in water around it, turning it a murky brown color as Ben rubs the kitten clean. Revealing cream colored fur along its body, the face, tail and paws all a soft brown. When Ben finally lifts the kitten out of the water (to loud feline protests) it looks like a completely different cat. Ben pats the cat dry and wraps it in a warmed towel just as the regular castle servants file out, signifying that the bath is ready.

There is a moment of quiet.

“Really, Ben?”

“What?” Ben turns to Anna with innocent eyes, scritching behind the kitten’s ears.

“A cat? Where did you even find it?”

“In the back gardens, Bolton was trapped in one of the drains along the bottom on the wall,” he says. Carefully setting the purring bundle down before moving closer to his washing area.

_ “Bolton?” _ Anna asks, hands on her hips and shaking her head in exasperation. The other servants all giggling to themselves.

“You sounds like his sister,” Bren says as he helps Ben undress. Ignoring the raised brow Anna directs at him in lieu of whisking Ben’s soiled clothes away. Slipping out of the bathing room with a smirk and a little wave.

More laughs from the servants as they help wash Ben down before his soak in the tub. The sound bouncing off the stone walls, making Ben’s heart warm at the easy familiarity. At least with them he can still feel at home.

Anna just huffs, turning to fuss with the towels, but not quick enough for Ben to miss the smile sneaking across her face. “I thought I was your handmaiden, not your sister.”

“You are a very sisterly handmaiden,” Lucille supplies.

Ben yelps when a washcloth meant for Lucille smacks him with a wet THWAP in the shoulder. Everyone dissolves into loud laughter as Ben looks over at Anna in mock offense. She’s slumped against the counter, body shaking with silent laughter.

“How dare you,” Ben laughs, almost falling off his stool, “How could you?”

Anna finally regains her composure. “The same way I could do this.” and before anyone can stop her she grabs the basin of rinsing water and dumps it over the young King’s head.

Ben cries out and leaps from the stool, giving Anna a severely wounded look. “That was cold!”

“The bathwater is still hot, You Majesty.”

With a huff Ben eases into the tub, sighing dramatically at the warmth. Prompting an eye-roll from Anna and another chorus of giggles. The kitten meows loudly and wriggles free of the towel, padding over to the tub and circling it several times. Until Ben finally leans over and scoops him up. Chuckling when Bolton squints happily at being lowered into the warm water again.

*********

Alex seeks Ben out after the evening meal is complete, the other King’s abrupt departure upon finishing his meal had jarred Alex.. It had been a common practice months ago, when The marriage was still new to Ben. Recently he had been lingering to talk with Alex until all the platter were cleared. It felt like progress.

Then that damned storm.

There was no helping the way his mood was affected. No matter how much Alex wished otherwise. Still Alex wanted to at least explain his behaviour to Ben.

He doesn’t expect his knocks upon Ben’s door to be met with a high-pitched, albeit muffled, shriek.

“Ben? Are you okay?” Alex eases the door open, edging in slowly.

Ben is sitting on the floor, two empty saucers and a kitten in front of him. “Yes, Bolton is just very chatty,” he says, rubbing the back of his neck. The kitten screams up at Alex, trotting forward on wobbly legs.

“Bolton… is the cat…” said cat has paused at Alex shoes to sniff. Then, seemingly satisfied with whatever it smells, trots away.

“I found him in the garden, covered in mud in a drainage ditch. Poor little thing. I couldn’t leave him there.” Ben’s voice falls into a murmur. He scoops the kitten up as it trost past. Cradling it close to his and pressing a kiss to the top of its head.

The surge of affection that seizes Alex’s chest almost hurts. He drops to the floor next to Ben and pulls him close. Pressing a kiss to Ben’s temple as he laughs.

“You are a beautiful soul, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> [I am on tumblr, hmu brah](http://comp-lady.tumblr.com/)


End file.
